A Twist of Fate
by Niernen
Summary: What would happen if Indra's and Asura's chakra merged once more in Naruto? The result? The Rinnegan, the greatest Dojutsu in the world. RinneganSemi-DarkStrong!Naruto Council!Bashing Sakura!Bashing Sasuke & Kakashi!Bashing at first.


_**Naruto, age 5**_

The date was October 10. A day had special meaning to the villagers of Konohagakure no Sato. It was the 6 year anniversary of when their beloved _Yondaime Hokage _sacrificed himself to vanquish the Nine-tailed Fox and seal it into a baby. Therein, lied the problem. They believed the boy, _Uzumaki Naruto_, was the Fox in human form. Many villagers, if not all, wanted him killed or at the very least banished. Sadly, the _Sandaime _forbade anyone from speaking of the incident and didn't give in to there demand_ to_ get rid of the boy. Which is why the cillivians decided to take matters into their own hands. A mob had assembled in the center of the village and was currently heading in the direction of an apartment complex.

Uzumaki Naruto was alone. He'd been alone all his life. Well, he did have the Sandaime, but he treated him more like a pest that needed to be dealt with. Everyone hated him and the crazy part was he didn't know what he had done. What had he done that made an entire village hate him? He'd only pulled a few pranks here and there and he was swiftly beaten for it. '_No, that can't be it. They've hated me practically since I was born…maybe it's because of who my parents were…maybe they were criminals or something like that.' _At this point, his heart gave a little pang. His parents. A day didn't go by when he wished he knew who they were. A part of them hoped they weren't really dead and would someday come and save him. Naruto sighed and put his ramen in pot and turned off his stove and proceeded to put the pot on the stove. It did him no good to think about his parents. _Rattle._ The noise made him alert to the world once more and he turned around. The glass of water he'd placed on his table was shaking slighty. _Rattle._ The ground beneath him was shaking as well. Was it an earthquake? He quickly headed towards the door and was about to open the door when he heard them. Voices. '_Oh no. What day is it?'_ He went back into the kitchen and checked his calendar that ji-ji had given him. '_October 10__th__! That could only mean two things. One, that it was his birthday. Two, the source of the noise was-'_

_**CRASH**__! _Naruto peeked around the corner and saw his door lying in pieces on the floor, with a large footprint engraved on the largest piece. He quickly and quietly opened one of his kitchen cabinets and squeezed in and shut the door. "Alright, I want everyone spot in this house checked. He has to be in here somewhere. Naruto felt footsteps and tried to swallow down the lump in his throat. Ninja's couldn't hear heartbeats from far away, right? Suddenly the cabinet door opened and his kitchen light streamed in and a man's face was in front of him.

"Found him!" He was roughly pulled from the cabinet and thrown on the ground. He tried to stand up, but the rough hands pushed him down again. He was surrounded by a swarm of people and they all wore identical expressions of repulsion, hatred, and disgust. One of them pulled out a kunai and was about to stop him when- "Stop Dosken. We're gonna take our time with this one. But first, we're gonna have to drag him out on to the streets, there isn't enough room here. The hands grabbed him again and they headed out the doorway and it wasn't until then that Naruto saw just how many people came. The whole street has _flooded _with villagers, many of which carried torches. When they saw him being dragged out the door, many of them cheered. What was weird was that each villager had something in their hands. He couldn't see that well since it was dark and the flames from the torches cast shadows over their bodies. Wait- those who had torches raised them upand , with a feeling of dread, he realized what they were carrying. Glass shards, pieces of wood, kunai's, and shurikens. '_Oh kami' _was his last thought before the blows rained down upon him…

Sarutobi Hiruzen , _Sandaime Hokage_ and '_Shinobi no Kami (God of Shinobi), _was tired. So so tired. And old. In fact, whenever he stood up and moved, he could faintly hear the slight creaking in his joints. He wanted to give up the Hokage mantle and join his beloved wife in the afterlife. But, he had a duty to his village to protect it, and he'd be damned if he didn't pass on the Will of Fire to the next generation. But, it was times like this when he wished Minato and Kushina survived for two reasons. One, because he could pass on peacefully, knowing his village would be safe. And, because of Naruto. Another one of his mistakes. He felt like such a failure as a surrogate grandfather whenever the young Uzumaki asked him about his heritage.

_Flashback_

"_Ji-ji, why does everyone hate me?" A startled Hiruzen looked up from his paperwork to see a five year Naruto with small, shallow cuts and large purplish-blackish, fist-shape bruises littering his skin and most miserable and melancholy expression he ever saw, tears running down his whiskered face. Hiruzen sighed: no matter how many public orders he'd issue, civilians always went against his orders and beat Naruto and he couldn't do anything about it. He was already arguing with the council about Naruto's fate- the vast majority of people, including council members wanted Naruto banished or killed._ _He supposed he go around and have Naruto pick out the people who hurt them and punish them accordingly, but, he was certain that those who got punished would be on the lookout for revenge._

"_They don't know how special you are, Naruto." That was his automatic response whenever Naruto asked that question, and he wasn't willing-able- to go into much detail. Naruto, however, picked up on his reluctance and changed tactics._

"_Ji-ji, who are my parents?" Hiruzen bit his lip and replied,_

"_I can't tell you just yet, Naruto. But rest assured they were wonderful and splendid ninja and people."_

"_Why not? They're __**my**__ parents and I have a right to know who they were." A note of anger crept into Naruto's voice and Hiruzen was startled at how fast his expression went from sad to mad in an instant. His sea-blue eyes instantly darkened so that they were almost black looking and the whisker-marks on his face became more pronounced. And he noticed something else as well. The bruises which were rather large were already fading and the small cuts had already disappeared. 'The healing power of the Kyuubi, no doubt about it._

"_I'm sorry, Naruto. I __**pinky-promise **__I'll tell you when your older."_

"_Pinky-promise?" Naruto said hopefully, holding out his small pinky. Hiruzen did the same and they intertwined fingers._

"_Yes, Naruto. I promise. At this point, the young Uzumaki lost his glare and already had his cheerful expression back on._

_The Kage wondered if he should accompany Naruto to the hospital, but decided against it; his wounds already healed and he doubted they got infected before they got healed._

"_Do you wish for me to accompany you back to your apartment, Naruto?"_

"_No, thanks ji-ji, I got it from here, dattebayo!" Naruto said, giving the Kage a 'foxy' grin and thumbs up. Sarutobi's heart ached a little at this; In terms of appearance, he greatly resembled Minato whereas personality-wise, he was more…..Kushina-ish. "Bye, ji-ji!" _

_Hiruzen was about to respond, but the Uzumaki already walked out the door._

'_Oh, Naruto.'_

_**Flashback End**_

The door to his office opened and the aged Kage looked up to see Kizashi Haruno smirking triumphantly. Hiruzen was immediately ill at ease: Kizashi was a snobby, arrogant, malicious, red-haired man who saw himself as Kami's gift to earth, traits that his daughter Sakura seemed to have already inherited. While not as bad as his truly_ insufferable, _pink-haired, screaming-banshee of a wife (another trait Sakura picked up on) , Mebuki Haruno, Kizashi was a major pain in his (admittedly) wrinkly ass.

"Hokage-sama, we've finally done it! We've gotten rid of the demon!"

"WHAT! WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY 'GOTTEN RID OF'?!"

"We've killed him Hokage-sama. Why are you angry? We've done you and Konoha a favor by killing that demon." Hiruzen took a deep breath and replied as calmly as he could,

"Take me to where he is, NOW." At this, he leaked a little Killer Intent to get the message across to the man.

"Y-Yes, Hokage-sama, at once." Kizashi shrank a little at his tone.

_**~ 5 minutes later…..**_

They were almost at his street. Just a little bit more. Hiruzen gave a little burst a speed, cursing his knees which were throbbing in pain. Hiruzen turned the corner and gasped at what he saw. Naruto has lying in a _very _large pool of blood, and he almost thought the Uzumaki was dead if it weren't for the faint rise and fall of his chest. He was just unconscious, cuts littering his skin with glass shards in some of the wounds both legs were in obviously broken, one arm was awkwardly bent, most likely dislocated, his skin was practically purple due to all the bruises and the skin that wasn't bruised was deathly pale, and as Hiruzen bent down and Naruto's left arm, he was shocked at how _icy-cold _his skin but what horrified Sarutobi the most was the _deep_ cut on his chest, directly above the Eight Trigrams Seal, it was so deep he could see the yellow fat and the white bone of his ribcage. Hiruzen quickly ordered the ANBU to pick him up (they did so reluctantly) he brought with him, just in case if the beating was serious and needed medical attention, but this….this was beyond serious. He'd seen corpses look better than Naruto. As Kage and ANBU raced towards Konoha Hospital, Hiruzen was certain of one thing. Uzumaki Naruto has very, very close to dying

~ _ 2 hours later__**…..**_~

Hiruzen nervously paced around the waiting room. When he'd first gotten there, he'd gathered medics he trusted enough not to hurt Naruto and the young Uzumaki was immediately administrated into the ER. Although he'd had not gotten a diagnosis yet had caught flashes of green healing chakra through the bottom of the door. That was good: it meant that Naruto was still alive. Suddenly the door opened and Dr. Tatsumi walked out with a clipboard in her hands. She had a smile on her face. _'That's another good sign'. _

"Good news,Hokage-sama! We've successfully healed and stabilized Uzumaki Naruto!"

"Did you run into any problems?"

"Well…..yes. For starters, by the time we administrated him into the ER, the small cuts had already almost healed so we had to re-open the wounds and get the glass shards out and clean the wounds, his dislocated shoulder had started healing the wrong way so we re-broke it and set it right. Fortunately, his legs had already started healing, so we didn't need to re-brake those. The biggest hurdle was the large gash on his chest. We realized the simple **Shōsen Jutsu** **(Palm Technique) **wasn't going to heal an injury severe like that so we had to use the **Chikatsu Mystical Saisei no Jutsu (****Healing Resuscitation Regeneration Technique**) **and ****use some of our hair as a medium. Tatsumi grabbed random strings of her hair and showed it to the Sandaime. The doctor's black straight hair before the surgery was at her shoulders. Now, her hair was up to her chin. . **

But the mention of the Iryō Ninjutsu involved was what surprised him. He might have known very little about Iryō Ninjutsu, but he knew that the **Chikatsu Saisei no Jutsu( Mystical Palm Technique) **was only used for serious injuries and was deemed A-rank.

"But the biggest trouble was the blood loss. Naruto had lost too much blood and needed an _immediate_ blood transfusion. Unfortunately, after we took a blood sample and learned his blood type is _O-_, not B- like the vast majority of Konoha. So that means that Naruto could _only _receive blood types O- and O+. Fortunately, after checking all of our medical records, we managed to find someone with the same blood type as Naruto." She paused and checked her clip board. "Sasuke Uchiha."

'_Sasuke Uchiha, huh_? _From what I've hear, despite both just having been recently enrolled into the Academy, they have a little rivalry going on.' _

"Ummm? Hokage-sama?" She gave him a little nudge, effectively snapping him from his daydream.

"Yes?"

Why was Naruto able to heal so quickly? It was the power of the Nine-Tailed Fox, right?" her brown eyes were curious as she said this.

Hiruzen sighed and nodded. "May I see him?

Yes, of course right this way?" She turned and held the ER door open for him. Naruto has lying shirtless on a comfortable looking futon in the center of the practically empty room and he was in _much_ better shape. His skin no longer had had any bruises or cuts and the gash on his chest was now a faint angry pink scar, though he'd suspected in the morning it would be gone.

"No cast's for the broken legs and dislocated arm, Tatsumi?"

"No, Hokage-sama, we fully healed all his injuries. All he needs now is a good night's rest. We'll let him sleep in here for tonight. By tomorrow he'll be back on his feet."

The aged Kage let out a deep breath. He was so tired. "Thank you, Tatsumi-sama."

"She smiled and left the room."

Hiruzen stared at Naruto's comatose form for a few seconds before he left as well,

~….

Had he stayed there for a few more minutes he would've seen a blue chakra-condensed mist rise of Naruto's chest where it hovered for a few seconds. Then, suddenly, the mist flew right into Naruto's eye's and he let out a ear-splitting scream. But by then, all the medics had left, so no one heard him. Then the room was dark once more.

~…..

Naruto opened one eye, but instead of the usual sea-blue iris, the whole eyeball was purple with a ripple pattern with several tomoe. With this brutal beating, Konoha had sealed its fate.

**TBC….**

**So, how was that? I think this Chapter has kinda crappy but I wanted to show how he gets the Rinnegan: by re-merging the chakra of the Sage's to son's: Indra and Asura. In the manga, Sasuke and Naruto are the current transmigrants. Also, you might notice that Naruto's Rinnegan is different than the typical purple ripple pattern one BUT **

**(SPOILER ALERT) Sasuke gets his own Rinnegan and his has tomoe's in it. I'll explain the difference between in appearance in the next chapter.**

**But, I promise you the next chapter is gonna be WAY better.**

**Oh ya, one more thing here's a link for info about the rinnegan as well as info about Sasuke's unique Rinnegan ability.**

** wiki/Rinnegan**

** wiki/Rinnegan_Shifting_Technique**

**P.S. starting HS next week so that's probably when im gonna upload the next chapter**

**Bye, my loves.:)**


End file.
